Shelving systems for vehicles, particularly those for delivery vehicles, are known. Typical shelving systems include stationary or rigid shelves. More recently, foldable shelves that are movable between stowed and use positions, as well as being removable, add flexibility to the utility of the delivery vehicle.
It may be useful, however, to provide a shelving system that provides additional convenience to the operator, particularly in a delivery vehicle environment where the shelves are movable. Assisting the operator in moving or adjusting the shelves can provide greater ease of use within the delivery vehicle. This may be important where such convenience saves the operator time and effort.
Accordingly, one embodiment of the present disclosure provides a vehicle that includes a shelf assembly which comprises a shelf panel, pivot mount, and an over-center extension/retraction assembly. The shelf panel is coupled to the vehicle and is movable between stowed and use positions. The pivot mount is coupled to the shelf panel and to a wall located on the vehicle. The shelf panel pivots with respect to the pivot mount between stowed and use positions. The over-center extension/retraction assembly is coupled to the pivot mount and is engagable with the shelf panel to assist moving the shelf panel to at least the stowed position.
The above and other illustrative embodiments may also comprise: the over-center extension/retraction assembly assists moving the shelf panel to the use position; the over-center extension/retraction assembly being a gas piston; the pivot mount further comprising a pivot that is coupled to the shelf panel that pivots the shelf panel between stowed and use positions; the over-center extension/retraction assembly being pivotably attached to the pivot mount; the over-center extension/retraction assembly being pivotably attached to the pivot mount at a location spaced apart from the pivot; the shelf mount being made of a plastic material at a location that contacts the shelf panel; the shelf panel being made of a metallic material that is contactable with the plastic material of the shelf mount; a gusset that is coupled to the shelf panel, wherein at least a portion of the over-center extension/retraction assembly being located within the gusset; the over-center extension/retraction assembly being coupled to the gusset; and one end of the over-center extension/retraction assembly being coupled to the gusset and the other end being coupled to the shelf mount.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure provides a vehicle having a shelf assembly that attaches to a wall of the vehicle which comprises at least one longitudinally extending brace, a shelf panel, and an over-center extension/retraction assembly. The at least one longitudinally extending brace is attached to the wall of the vehicle. The shelf panel is movable between stowed and use positions and is oriented substantially non-parallel to the longitudinally extending brace. The over-center extension/retraction assembly is engagable with the shelf panel to assist moving the shelf to at least the stowed position.
The above and other illustrative embodiments may also comprise: the over-center extension/retraction assembly assists moving the shelf panel to the use position; the over-center extension/retraction assembly being a gas piston; the shelf panel having an opening disposed therethrough configured to receive at least a portion of the brace; a pivot mount attached to the brace and coupled to the shelf panel, such that the shelf panel is movable about the pivot mount between stowed and use positions; a gusset coupled to the shelf panel, wherein at least a portion of the over-center extension/retraction assembly being located within the gusset; the over-center extension/retraction assembly being coupled to the gusset; and, one end of the over-center extension/retraction assembly being coupled to the gusset and the other end being coupled to the shelf mount.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure provides a vehicle comprising a vertically oriented wall panel and a shelf assembly. The shelf assembly comprises a shelf panel movable between use and stowed positions, and an assist means coupled to the shelf panel that assists moving the shelf panel to at least the stowed position.
Additional features and advantages of the shelf assembly will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the shelf assembly as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the shelf assembly, and such exemplification is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the shelf assembly in any manner.